


Hogwarts Mystery: Of Forgotten Vaults and Missing Brothers

by Katythewriter (Maybeanartist02)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, M/M, Some Characters Will Be OoC, endgame merula/ava, implied child abuse later on, past penny/ava, we bash jamcity in this house
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybeanartist02/pseuds/Katythewriter
Summary: Ava Adams, the Half-Blood witch from London, is a bright, kind, and devoted witch. When she leaves her home to attend Hogwarts, after her Brother Jacob had been expelled, she’s fully prepared to pay the price for his actions. At first she is a firm believer that he isn’t guilty, but how well did she really know him? Jacob has left behind quite the mess—and Ava’s friends really know how to get involved.





	Hogwarts Mystery: Of Forgotten Vaults and Missing Brothers

Most would assume Half-Blood wizards would know everything about the Wizarding World, before even setting foot in Hogwarts. This was a common misconception, as Half-Blood wizards came from half-muggle families, often times where the muggle family members would often visit, thus not allowing for a lot of exposure. Ava was lucky that she had such a passionate brother, before his disappearance.

Ava stood at the wall separating Diagon Alley from The Leaky Cauldron, and Muggle London, running a hand through her messy brown hair, bright blue eyes eyes flickering between the various people passing by. Her cat, Athena, was perched on her shoulder, big blue eyes studying the street with a slow blink. All Ava had to help her navigate the street was a map her mom had handed her earlier, and her acceptance letter.

Ava took a deep breath, heart hammering in her chest, before glancing down at her companion, hoping for assistance. Athena met her gaze, and they blinked at each other. Ava sighed, and finally—finally!—set foot on the cobbled ground.

Her first stop—she’d decided this on the subway already—would be madam Malkins, seeing as how that would be the most annoying. Ava figuring saving the worst for last wouldn’t do much good, anyway, so she chose to take care of that first.

Upon slipping into the shop, Ava was greeted by the view of a girl on a pedestal, as an older woman adjusted her robes. the girl was first to notice Ava, having been staring very intently at the door.

“Ah-a!” she cheered, “another customer!” she exclaimed. Ava stared, dumbfoundedly, as the woman adjusting the robes called to the back room, “’nother customer, Mal!”

Ava blinked, as the woman told her, “climb up on that other stool already,” she hummed, “Mal will be with you shortly.” Ava pressed her lips together, and nodded. As she walked over, the person on the pedestal grinned, “I suppose you’re a first year at Hogwarts as well, heh?”

Ava blinked, a little surprised, but caught herself, “Yes,” she offered a smile, “you too?” the black haired person grinned, then nodded, “I’m Rowan Khanna! They/Them, please. Nice to meet you.” Ava’s eyes brightened, as she recognized the name Khanna, “Khanna?” she echoed, “as in…Khanna Wood Emporium?” Rowan grinned, not seeming as surprised as they felt to be recognized, “That’s the one!”

‘Mal’ entered the room, interrupting briefly to confirm that, yes, Ava was here for School Robes. As the woman got to work, Rowan and Ava continued their conversation, “I’m Ava Adams,” she introduced, not thinking much of it until Rowan stiffened, “Adams?” they echoed, “Like, Jacob Adams, who went mad searching for the Cursed Vaults?”

Ava’s heart sank, and her shoulders slumped, (or, as much as they could, seeing as she had to stand still for the woman fitting her robes.) she forced herself to smile, “yeah, that’s right.” Rowan’s eyes became round, “they say he disappeared after his wand was snapped in half,” they mused, enamored, “is that true?”

Ava bit her lip, but nodded, “Yes. He ran away, and I haven’t heard of him since.” Rowan frowned, “he was a Ravenclaw, wasn’t he? Do you think you’ll be one?” Ava hummed, “I hope so,” at Rowan’s evident surprise, Ava supplied, “my brother was always eager to learn, and I guess that rubbed off on me.”

“Well,” Rowan drawled, “I love learning too, so I think we’ll get along quite nicely!” Ava smiled, giggling. “You know,” Rowan hummed, a few minutes later, “the thing about Jacob and the Cursed Vaults was a headline in the daily prophet,” they shook their head, “everyone will know about it.” Ava sighed, dejected, “Yeah. They’ll all think I’m mad just because he was.” Rowan frowned. They paused before confessing, “If anyone gives you trouble over it, I’ll defend you.” Ava smiled, a bit crookedly, then sighed, “that’s sweet of you, but I’d rather stay out of trouble.” She sighed, “I just want to learn and have fun.” Ava shook her head, “I don’t need that kind of trouble.” Rowan hummed, frowning. “Very well,” they agreed, “but if anyone hurts you, they’ll have to deal with Rowan Khanna!”

Ava laughed, though expressed her gratitude. The robe-fitters quickly wrapped up their work, and as Rowan and Ava waited for them to calculate the costs, Rowan glanced around.

“I think I’m going to buy something else here,” they mused, “I want to learn everything I can, and want something to reflect that in my fashion.” Ava hummed, glancing around the shop as they paid for their robes, “how about a scarf?” she suggested, “A nice scarf can make anyone look smart.” Rowan grinned, “that’s a great suggestion, Ava,” Rowan hummed, “how about this: you go get your books and other supplies, and we’ll meet up by the Broomstix?”

Ava buzzed with excitement, “sounds good,” she nodded, beginning to leave, “I’ll see you later then, Rowan!”

Ava left Madam Malkins with a pep in her step, feeling braver than she did half an hour earlier. Rowan was nice, and if all first years were like them, Ava would have no issue at all.

But, deep down, she knew to expect such a thing would be foolish.

Later, Rowan Khanna and Ava Adams sat at the Broomstix, sipping lemonade as discussed their next plan of action.

“So, you’ve already gotten your books,” Rowan explained, “and supplies. So that just leaves…”

“My wand,” Ava supplied, setting down her glass, “so, last stop is Ollivanders.” Rowan nodded, confirming, “and my mum’s going to be here soon to pick me up, so I better get going,” they said, standing up, “see you at Platform 9 ¾?” Ava nodded, blue eyes following Rowan as they stood up, “Yes. Definitely.” Rowan beamed, “Well, see you soon, Ava!”

“Yeah,” Ava hummed, then her voice became a whisper, as she waved, “you too.”

Ava focused her gaze on her lap, where Athena was snoring. Ava had bought a leather bookbag, which was now filled with supplies, and slung over the chair she was sitting on. She’d also treated herself to a book about wizard’s fairytales, and a notebook. She’d showed said books to Rowan, which was why they were lying on the table, and no longer in her bag. With a sigh, she nudged Athena, who blinked slowly, before jumping from her lap to her shoulder. She gathered up her books and began the trek back up, to Ollivanders.

On her way, Ava spotted several kids her age, skipping downhill with their parents, ooh-ing and ahh-ing at several window displays. Ava envied those kids with loving parents. She sighed as she stood in front of Ollivanders, palm on the door, as she tore her gaze away from a blonde witch.

She pushed open the door, and stepped inside.

As she stepped into the small shop, she was hit with the smell of fresh wood and an unplaceable sense of familiarity. She breathed in deeply, sinking her hands into the hand-me-down sweater she was wearing, which was one of the items her brother had owned. From the back room came a series of crashing sounds, and a clipped “just a moment!” before the curtain hiding the door frame fluttered, and Mr. Ollivander appeared behind the counter.

“Ah! Miss Adams, is it?” he beamed, “here for your first wand, I presume?”

Ava smiled, somehow not at all intimidated by Garrick Ollivander’s eccentricity. “That’s right,” she confirmed, nodding. Ollivander hummed, “Right, right. Let’s see then,” he hummed, rushing to pick out three different wands.

“Try this first,” he said, picking out a thick-handled wand of Acacia, looking like a branch that someone forgot to carve something nice out of, “give it a whirl!” Ava eyed the wand carefully, not a huge fan of it’s design, before shrugging, and motioning in a circle. Immediately, parchment began to fly everywhere, and several tags came off the shelves.

“Uh..” she said, dumbly, “sorry.” Ollivander, however, was used to such reactions. He shook his head, “maybe not, then.” He turned to inspect other possibilities, as he recalled: “Your brother had a fine wand, you know.”

Ava blinked up at him, as he climbed a ladder, “You knew my Brother?”

Ollivander laughed, “my dear, I remember every wand I’ve sold.” He sighed, “it’s a shame they snapped his when he got expelled,” he jumped down, eying Ava, “say, he ran away, did he not?”

Ava blinked, then slumped, “Yes,” she admitted, then hissed, “it’s not fair. They had no proof that he’d done anything wrong, and even if he had, they couldn’t just take his magic like that!”

Ollivander hummed, “you are mad over the injustice of it all.”

“Yes,” Ava breathed.

Ollivander hummed, “Hmm…perhaps, then, this one.”

He handed her a wand, 12 ½ inches, with intricate patterns carved into the handle, and a pink gem at the base. Sleek, elegant, yet with a certain girlish charm.

Ava’s hand wrapped around the wand, and it felt _right_ , somehow. A warm wind ruffled her clothes and hair, and a soft glow seemed to wrap around her protectively.

“Aspen,” Ava breathed, and Ollivander nodded. “Yes. Are you interested in the art of wand wood?” Ava hesitated, then shrugged, “I suppose. I’m curious, to say the least.” Her reply wasn’t a lie, but she did leave out the part about her brother igniting this interest of hers. Ollivander nodded, then whispered, “I will return shortly.”

Then, he disappeared behind the curtain again.

A short moment later, he reemerged with a notebook. He placed it on the counter, “these are my notes about wood from my time at Hogwarts. I’ve been meaning to donate it to the library, but if you are interested…” Ollivander drifted off, but Ava was in awe, completely enamored.

“Really?” she asked, almost disbelieving. Ollivander nodded, solemnly, “Really.” Ava beamed, excitement barely containable.

“Thank you, sir.”

Garrick smiled, distantly reminded of himself in her, “it’s an honor to pass on my knowledge to a willing ear, Miss Adams.”

Xxx

In the remaining days leading up to the first of September, Ava busied herself with Ollivander’s notes whenever she could, eventually finding the passage on Aspen:

“Wand-quality aspen wood is white and fine-grained, and highly prized by all wand-makers for its stylish resemblance to ivory and its usually outstanding charmwork. The proper owner of the aspen wand is often an accomplished duellist, or destined to be so, for the aspen wand is one of those particularly suited to martial magic. An infamous and secretive eighteenth-century duelling club, which called itself The Silver Spears, was reputed to admit only those who owned aspen wands. In my experience, aspen wand owners are generally strong-minded and determined, more likely than most to be attracted by quests and new orders; this is a wand for revolutionaries.“

Ava smiled. She knew there was much to do equality-wise in the Wizarding World, and she knew that she could do a lot if she put her mind to it. She had decided long ago to embrace change.


End file.
